On the List
by Naitriab
Summary: Someone is out to kill Dr Jekyll but no-one knows who or why. The only hope of the league may lie with Captan Nemo's new crew man Zu. Complete
1. Passengers

N.B as everyone already knows I do not own any of the characters no matter how much I might want to.  
  
This story may be a bit strange as it started life as a story about Sawyer but changed when I was thinking about it to one about Jekyll so sorry if any bits sound strange this also my first go at a fan fic so please review.  
  
This isn't set at a certain time just somewhere after the first film.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................   
  
Captain Nemo stood at the helm of his ship, it had been two weeks since he'd last seen the rest of his comrades who had made up the rest of 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' he had had to pay a trip to his homeland to retrieve something and hadn't wanted the rest to be there. Jekyll and Skinner were in London whereas Sawyer and Mina were in America he was collecting the two Englishers first before moving onto America.  
  
"We are almost up to the coast of England. We should be a position to collect our passengers in 15 minutes." a young man told the captain. Like the rest of Nemo's crew they were dressed in lose fitting trousers and shirt. The only difference with this young man was the headgear theirs was different to the rest of the crews.  
  
"Thank you Zu. We will send one of the boats ashore to collect my colleagues then continue on our way. If you go and gather a crew for one of the boats and row ashore I will stay and steer us into the shore." the Captain replied.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................   
  
"Where is he?" Skinner asked for what Henry Jekyll felt was the hundredth time.   
  
"If he has said that he will be here he will be." Jekyll replied  
  
"Yes but when. I don't know about you mate but I'm cold."  
  
"Try wearing more then. I'm sure you think that going about in makeup and a long coat is a good idea but let me assure you it isn't."  
  
"If you are going to be nasty about it I'll go move up the beach."  
  
"Skinner come back." Jekyll called.   
  
..........................................................................................................................................   
  
Zu felt the great ship the Nautilus come to a stop and gesturing at the 3 other men climbed into the rowing boat and headed towards the shore. It wasn't long before Zu could hear voices, one had a very strong London accent and was complaining to somebody else who answered in a very quiet voice. As soon as the boat got closer to the shore the occupants could see two figures, one seemed to be just a knee length coat floating above the ground with no obvious way for it to be held there. The other was dressed smartly in a suit, there was a small box by the second figures feet which they seemed unwilling to move away from.  
  
"Skinner I told y..y..you that they'd b..b..be here soon." the well dressed figure said. The coat turned and walked towards the boat, remembering the Captain lessons the crew were scanning the cliffs for any possible threat to themselves or their passengers. Not seeing any they pulled the boat into the beach, the long coat walked towards the boat, leaving marks in the water like footprints. The other stayed where they were.  
  
"Do you wish to come aboard?" Zu asked them  
  
"Y..y.. yes." They replied, Zu climbed out the boat and went to pick up his bag, as soon as Zu got within reaching distance of the bag the well dressed man grabbed it. Without commenting on this Zu turned back to the rowing boat, he saw the glint of moonlight off a metal object and hurriedly knocked the other man to the ground as a bullet whizzed over their heads.  
  
"Henry are you alright?" the coat called as they hurried up the beach.  
  
"I .. I am fine. Thank you." Henry Jekyll said climbing back to his feet and brushing sand off his black coat. Once sure he had removed most of the sand he anxiously checked his box seemingly unconcerned about the possibility of another shot.   
  
"Let us return to the Nautilus before anything else happens." Zu suggested. The coat and the Doctor followed him back to the rowing boat keeping an eye out for any more snipers as they did so. 


	2. The meeting

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
I'm sorry if it is a bit slow going but it will get there eventually.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Nemo was waiting for his friends when they returnned to the ship.  
"Henry, Skinner." he said nodding his head to them  
"Captain." Jekyll replied  
"Nemo me old mate I be fair starved is there anything to eat?" Skinner asked  
"If you can contain yourself for a short while longer I will have dinner served in the room off the library." Captian Nemo replied  
"Thank you. I would be grateful to the oportunity to freshen up. I had a shot fired at me on the beach and neeed to change my jacket before this one becomes so stained that there is nothing to do with it other than let Hyde rip it to peaces." Henry Jekyll replied  
"Who was it?" Nemo demanded  
"I don't know, but for the reflexes of this crew man I wouldn't be here now." the doctor replied laying a hand on Zu's shoulder. Jekyll noticed the look that crossed Nemo's face, for a man who usually let nothing cross his face it was surprising as it seemed to have pride blended in with surprise.  
"Well done Zu. You are already proving that you will be a useful addition to this crew." Nemo said, and turnned and walked away without seeing the pleasure that crossed the young mans face.  
"I would thank you as well, it was Zu wasn't it?" the doctor asked quietly. The younger man turnned to him,  
"Yes it was." Zu replied. He noticed that the stammer that the doctor had had on the beach was gone and wondered why.  
"Yeah thanks mate for saving Henry, wthout him and Edward along we would be in all sorts of trouble." the coat said  
"Who is Edward?" Zu asked  
"I'll explain to you at a future date. Now excuse me I need to change. Thank you for saving my life." Jekyll said and walked off.  
"That guy has problems." Skinner muttered to himself before walking off as well.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................. Three hours later ...  
  
Mina sat on her suitcase watching the much younger man pacing in front of her. Agent Sawyer or Tom as she'd lately started to think about him only paused form his pacing to sweep the sandy brown hair out of his eyes. She knew why he was restlesss, he wanted to get out of America as soon as possible as he had handed his resignation in to the secret service and he was worried that they'd try and track him down.  
"Sawyer stop pacing just sit down. They'll be here soon enough." Mina said in a calm voice.  
"I know that but I wish they'd hurry up." Tom replied brushing his hair out of his eyes again.  
"They'll be here when they arrive." Mina told him  
"It's alright for you. It's not as though time is a problem for you." Tom shot back imediately regretting his hasty words.  
"I am sorry that you think like that Agent Sawyer. I had no idea that my immortality was such a disirable comodity." Mina said her voice as cold as her eyes.  
"Mina I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Tom said quickly  
"That seems to be a common failing among the young." Mina replied.  
  
Just a bit further along Zu and Skinner were standing listening to the argument.  
"Is that them?" Zu asked quietly  
"Yeah that is Mina Harker and Tom Sawyer. They really need to get their act together." Skinner said with a laugh in his voice.  
"I'd better go and collect them then." Zu said.  
  
Mina was aware of the two others walking towards them before Tom was, she recognised Skinner but the other was new.  
"Ms Harker, Mr Sawyer, if you wouldn't mind following me quickly I shall escort you to your transport." the new figure said. Mina tried to work something out, there was something strange about this new man, he wasn't who he seemed to be.  
"Thank you." Mina said getting smoothly to her feet. Tom hurridly grabbed her bag trying to apolagise for his earlier actions. Mina hid a smile at the young mans actions, it wasn't that she hadn't given him enough hints he'd just chosen to ignore them.  
"This way, it is only a short distance. Skinner get over here." Zu said.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................. Two hours later in the library on the Nautilus ...  
  
Henry Jekyll was waiting outside the library, he had just had an argument with his evil alter ego Edward Hyde. It had been over a month since his own personal demon had been let loose and the demon wasn't happy about it. Now he was late for this meeting, he absently fidled with his watch and chain before drawing in a deep breath and walking into the room.  
"I'm sorry I am late but I .. I had a bit of trouble with Edward." Jekyll explained.  
"Hey no bother we were only going to send out a search party." Skinner said from his seat part way down the room.  
"Skinner be quiet." the Captain said from near the fire. Jekyll noticed that the crewman who had saved his life the following night was there as well standing a bit back from the Captain.  
"Please do. I was in the middle of an experiment and I wish to get back to it." Mina told Skinner from her position on the two seater which Tom was sharing.  
"Fine. Not only am I invisable but silent as well now." Skinner moaned  
"We are here to find out why someone tried to killed Dr Jekyll last night." Captain Nemo said  
"It may just be the relative of somene who I harmed before I was stopped by Allan and Tom." Jekyll suggested  
"Possibly but not many people know what Dr Henry Jekyll looks like." Mina said  
"I am very grateful for that." he replied "Maybe that way when I find a cure for Hyde I can go back to some form of a normal life."  
"It could just be someone who wants to get at the league. Edward Hyde is our strongest member and without him we might have some problems, as Hyde is near invulnerable trying to kill the Doc. may well be the only way to kill him." Tom said  
"You are telling me that Edward Hyde and Dr Jekyll are the same person." Zu said  
"That is the case, don't worry Edward won't go rampaging around the ship while you sleep. I have better control over him than that." Jekyll said seeing the worry on the younger mans face.  
"I wasn't worried." Zu replied  
"Why is Zu here?" Skinner asked  
"I am training he .. him as my first officer as I have not had one since poor Ishmael. I thought it might be useful to have Zu sitting in on our meetings so he knows as much about you as possible." Captain Nemo replied. Mina and Jekyll looked quickly at the Captain wondering about his slip.  
"Is he that good he looks a bit young." Tom said dubiously  
"Zu is just 2 years younger than you Mr Sawyer and knows the ship almost as well as I do. One of his parents was the main architects for the Nautilus and as such is ideal for the post." Captain Nemo said.  
'Strange I thought that Nemo was the only one who designed the ship' Jekyll thought looking at the young man and trying to see any similarity between him and Nemo.  
"As we can't say for definate who it is that shot at Jekyll last night we must decide on some course of action." Nemo said  
"We could confine ole Henry to the ship." Skinner suggested  
"You just said that Edward Hyde was your strongest member, if you confine Dr Jekyll to the ship then that reduces your strength if you need it." Zu said quietly.  
'Don't let them confine us to the ship we will go mad, we need to be let out Dr Worm, let us out, please let us out, LET US OUT' the mad voice of Edward Hyde continued to shout in his head.  
"Zu give the Doctor a glass of water." Captain Nemo ordered. Zu hurridly walked to the table a tipped some water into a glass which he carried over to the doctor who was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands and a look of pain on his face.  
"Thank you" Jekyll gasped out drinking a smll sip of water.  
"Is Hyde getting worse?" Sawyer asked anxiously  
"I .. I haven't let him out for a month so he's angry with me. I know I'm trying to repress him but I'm going to have to let him out sooner or later just to stop myself goig insane." Jekyll said feeling better. He handed the glass back to Zu, who replaced it on the table and went back to his previous position.  
"If you wish you can be chained up in the cold compartment when we take on air tomorrow and release him." Nemo offered  
"I would be grateful, I need to let him out just to give myself chance to think staright afterwards." Jekyll said  
"What are we going to do about this possible threat to Jekyll?" Mina asked.  
"I was going to suggest that we continued with our trip round the world. We tried to start after Allan's death but things kept cropping up, now would be a good time to do it until we can find out what is going on." Nemo suggested.  
"That'll be fine." Skinner said. Mina and Tom nodded as well.  
"Henry?" Nemo asked when the doctor still hadn't answered  
"Fine." he huttered and hurried out the door.  
"Has he been this bad when the pair of you were in London?" Tom asked  
"No, I think Hyde is becomming more dominant at the moment because of the threat to Jekyll's life." Skinner said seriously for once.  
"We'll have to keep an eye on him." Mina said  
"That isn't a good idea. If Hyde feels that you don't trust the Dr to contain him any longer he will just act worse." Zu said the others stared at him which caused the young man to flush red.  
"Run along Zu. I'm sure we can finish here." Nemo said, Zu bowed and left the room.  
  
Just a short way round the corner Jekyll was crouched up in a ball on the floor 


	3. Conversation in the corridor

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up. This will probably be the last bit I put up for a while (maybe) as I'm going back to uni on sunday and can't use the internet till I come home again at Christmas. I will try to leave it on a cliff hanger if I can to keep you interested.  
  
It should actually start going somewhere now. As someone said poor Henry. I know I don't use the same name for him all the time but you all know who I mean so it doesn't matter.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
"Dr Jekyll." Zu said worried as he stepped closer to the doctor.  
"Stay away from me!" Jekyll almost growled at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I can't handle now get away from me." Jekyll said lurching to his feet. The look on his face scared Zu as before the doctor had always seemed really civilised and polite there was now something of an animal about him.  
"Don't move sir. I'll go and fetch someone else." Zu said turnning to go.  
"N .. No wait, I'm alright now." Jekyll said making a last desperate effort to control Hyde.  
"Let me take you back to your room sir, you look terrible, I think you need to sleep." Zu said.  
"I think I do, if you would be so kind as let me lean on you I should be able to get back to my room."  
"If you are sure sir."  
"Quite. Now could w .. we please go before anyone else leaves the library." Jekyll said  
"Certainly." Zu said walking slowly forward with the doctor leaning on his shoulder.  
  
Dr Jekyll's room wasn't that far away from the library and Zu helped the worn out man into the room. Zu led Dr Jekyll over to the bed and helped him to lie down.  
"T .. thank you." Jekyll murmered reaching out a hand to the other man.  
"Think nothing of it. I'm supposed to be learning about the group so weeknesses are always useful." Zu told him.  
"Thank you again. That's twice you've helped me, it could get to be a habit." The Dr said offering Zu his hand. Zu reluctantly put his hand in the older mans and they shock hands. When Zu went to pull his hand away the doctor stared intently at it. There was something starnge about this young man unfortunately in his current state he was in no condition to work it out.  
"Think nothing of it. I am only doing what my Captain ordered. Sir." Zu said and with a bow left the troubled doctor alone.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
An hour later ...  
  
"I want you to promise that you will stay away from Dr Jekyll. He is dangerous at the best of times but now someone is trying to kill him he will prove even more dangerous for someone as unexperienced as you." Skinner had been going along the corridor after a few to drink but had stopped on hearing Nemo lecturing someone.  
"I will not promise any such thing, the poor man is under enough stress without me trying to avoid him. Can't any of you see what you are doing to him!" a voice replied.  
"I am your captain and as such require obedience!" Nemo stormed  
"Throw me off your ship then. If you want me to be your second in command then you had better get used to me questioning your decisions and orders because I will keep doing it everytime I think thatyou are endangering one of this crew." the other replied. Skinner slipped around to see who the other was, to his surprise it was Zu who had seemed so timid the rest of the time was standing up to Nemo.  
"You know I won't do that Zu." the Captain said gentler. "I just don't want to see you hurt."  
"I won't get hurt. I've been looking after myself since you left 11 years ago. I needed you then but I don't anymore. I'm sorry but I'm not the person you once knew." Zu said and walked out the room nearly coliding with Skinner. Skinner turnned to follow him when a quiet sob from the room behind him caused him to stop. Nemo stood in the room unmoving with tears running down his usually impassive face. Who was this Zu to have such an influence over the Captain of the Nautilus.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
So who do we think Zu is then people? Why is he so interested in Jekyll? Who is trying to kill Jekyll and Why ? Will Tom and Mina ever stop arguing? unlikely especially as I keep forgetting about them.  
  
Till next time. 


	4. Hyde

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up. This will probably be the last bit I put up for a while (maybe) as I'm going back to uni on sunday and can't use the internet till I come home again at Christmas. I will try to leave it on a cliff hanger if I can to keep you interested.  
  
Here we go then folks  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................. The following morning ...  
  
"How long do you think it will take before we can carry on?" Tom asked Mina as they stood on the deck of the Nautilus  
"we'll have to wait until Henry is back to normal as otherwise if he gets loose it could cause all sorts of problems." Mina replied.  
"Can I have a word with you folks?" Skinner asked coming up behind them  
"What is wrong?" Tom asked  
"I was walking to clear my head last night after those few drinks we had and I came across Nemo and that new chap, Zu, I don't know what exactly is going on with the pair of them but Nemo was warnning Zu to stay away from Jekyll and Zu refused." Skinner said  
"Where are they now?" Mina asked  
"Henry is chainned up and about to become Hyde, I think Nemo is in his room, I don't know where Zu is." Skinner said.  
"We'd better go and check he isn't near Hyde then." Tom decided, "I don't want to cast accusations but it could be that Zu is a spy sent to help kill Jekyll and if he is left alone with Hyde he may just try."  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................. below deck  
  
"I .. I am grateful for you offering to stay but I .. I am going to be alright. I am not in complete control of Hyde and I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Jekyll said  
"I wish to see this creature that everybody seems so scared of." Zu replied sitting carmly on a wooden crate 7 foot away. "Besides I am a distance away and can move quick when I want to."  
"Zu I told you to stay away from that man." Nemo said exploding into the room  
"I told you I wasn't going to." Zu replied calmly  
"Do you want me to leave you ashore?" Nemo asked  
"You'd only come and find me again, you've doen that enough times. Where would you leave me anyway? We are half way to the North Pole there isn't anywhere you could leave me." Zu replied angrily  
"I remember why I leave you behind at times when you act like this."  
"Why did you find me this time? I didn't want to be here. I don't want anything to do with this. You just want me to help run the 'family' business!" Zu shot back.  
"STOP THIS NOW!" Jekyll roared causing the two arguing men to face him in surprise. Nemo had never seen the mild manered doctor loose his temper.  
"Can you please stop. Hyde is shouting to be let out and I don't know how much longer I can keep him penned up. I prefer to have some kind of calm atmosphere around him unless necessary as it tends to affect him avesely." Jekyll explained calmly.  
"Sorry Doctor." Nemo said " I will speak to you later Zu" he then turnned and left the room.  
"I'll stay if you don't mind sir." Zu said  
"Okay just stay back a bit" Jekyll said then pulled out his bottle of elixar and hurridly downed it. Zu saw the look of disgust cross his face before it began to change.  
  
When Tom, Mina and Skinner arrived a few seconds later they were confronted by Hyde looking at the young man sitting calmly in front of him not shouting of making threats as he usually did.  
"Who are you?" Hyde demanded  
"Zu"  
"The worm is confused by you as he can't work out what you are."  
"Well that's too bad, I have no intention of telling anyone who or what I am until I am ready." Zu told the monster standing in front of him  
"Tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." Hyde said  
"NO. As far as I know Jekyll knows everything that you do and visa verser."  
"TELL ME" Hyde shouted  
"No" Zu replied calmly.  
"Zu you might want to think about leaving the room," Tom warned seeing the chains that restrained Hyde beginning to slip in places.  
"I'm alright thank you Sawyer, I can handle this stupid creature." Zu replied calmly.  
"STUPID AM I" Hyde roared his chains completely shattering as the creature surged forwards towards the crew man still sitting there calmly.  
"Mina do something." Tom said about to run forward to try and distract the monster, "Jekyll will never forgive himself if he hurts someone now."  
  
Mina had only taken a step forward before Hyde stopped three feet from the younger man. He shuddered for a minute before transforming back to the familiar figure of Henry Jekyll, Jekyll almost fell used to such a quick transformation. Despite Zu's supposedly lazy position as soon as he saw the doctor start to fall he was on his feet to catch him.  
"What did you do?" Mina asked hurrying forward with Tom and Skinner just behind her  
"I just tried a theory out." Zu said still supporting Jekyll.  
"You could have been killed." Tom said  
" I don't think so. I think from reading notes on all of you that Jekyll does have some limited control over Hyde and as such would have stopped him from harming me if my origonal idea hadn't worked." Zu said calmly  
" H .. how did you change me back?" Jekyll asked straightening up and grapping his trousers which went to slip round his ankles  
"From the files on your cases that Nemo has I noticed that Hyde never looses his temper. He may be annoyed but never angry. I thought that if he became angry then he would change back to Jekyll and he did." Zu explained  
" I had no idea that that would happen." Jekyll said.  
"Why are you trying to find so much out about Jekyll?" Tom asked suspiciously.  
"There isn't much more to find out about the rest of you. I know more than I wish about Nemo, Mina Harker is a vampire and they are fairly well documented in the books of Van Helsing, Skinner is invisable, and you Sawyer are an uncomplicated American who can shoot well. Jekyll here is the only one who is not known so well." Zu explained  
"I think we are going to need to talk." Mina said  
"You'll have to get in line as Nemo wants to speak to me first. He doesn't approve of my interest in the doctor." Zu said grinning slightly.  
"I heard and I am sorry if I get you into trouble with him" Jekyll said absently staring at Zu trying to work out the last piece of the puzzle about him.  
"I have been in trouble with Nemo for many years." Zu said "I'd better go and speak to him."  
  
Zu was just about to leave the room followed by Jekyll who wanted to change what he had been wearing when there was a shout above them from the deck.  
"Zu, Tom, Mina get up here." Nemo called "There is someone in the water."  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Next time ...  
  
The threat directed at Henry becomes clear as the Nautilus is attacked. Mina and Tom come one step closser together The truth behind Nemo and Zu's past will be revealed. 


	5. Jennifer Daniels

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up. This will probably be the last bit I put up for a while (maybe) as I'm going back to uni on sunday and can't use the internet till I come home again at Christmas. I will try to leave it on a cliff hanger if I can to keep you interested.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Tom, Mina and Zu hurried up the steps from the room where Hyde had been contained just a few moments earlier. On reaching the deck they saw Nemo bellowing orders at crew men to fish the few figures out of the sea.  
"Where did they come from?" Tom asked when Nemo paused for breath  
"I don't know one minute there was no-one then they were there" Nemo replied  
"Are you sure it is a good idea to allow them on board the ship with the threat to Jekyll?" Zu asked  
"We can't leave them there." Mina said  
"Zu go and ask Skinner to remove his facepaint so they have no idea he is on board." Nemo said  
"Yes Captain."  
"And make sure that Jekyll keeps himself apart as well, if they are a threat to him then make it difficult."  
"Yes Captain." Zu said again then vanished below decks.  
"Are you sure that Zu can be trusted as he seems to know a lot about us and tries things out on Jekyll to find more out about him?" Mina asked  
"Zu is as trustworthy as I am. He will not betray us, I may not know him as well as I may like but I do know that much. Do not mistrust him Tom, he will surprise you yet." Nemo said seriously  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......  
  
"Skinner" Zu called as he came close to the room where he had left Skinner a few minutes earlier.  
"What?" Skinner asked  
"Nemo asked if you could keep yourself out of sight more than usual, he doesn't want the people he's about to fish out of the sea to know you are around." Zu said quietly  
"Well that shouldn't be too difficult." Skinner said.  
"Do you know where Jekyll is?" Zu asked  
"His room, I think you surprised him."  
"I hope so." Zu said with a grin then left the room. After he left Skinner realised the oportunity that was presented to follow Zu and discover what the secret about him was.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................. Dr Jekyll's room ...  
  
Dr Jekyll sat on his own in his room, he had pulled on a new pair of trousers but his shirt was still on the bed next to him. He was deep in thought so much so that Zu standing in his doorway stood staring at him for some minutes before the Doctor was aware of his arrival.  
"H .. How long have you been standing there?" Jekyll asked suddenly realising that someone was in his doorway  
"Not long. You looked thoughtful and I wouldn't want to disturb that now." Zu replied deliberately not looking at him anymore.  
"You surprised me. I didn't expect that you would be able to cause me to change back that quickly" Jekyll said his mind still running on the same lines it had been a moment earlier.  
"If you need me to I can change you back anytime as Edward is very easy to annoy." Zu told the doctor  
"I have been chnaging into Hyde for ten years now and that is the first time he has chnaged back that quickly." Jekyll said  
"Maybe I will add something to this group after all, the power to annoy Edward Hyde." Zu said with a smile  
"It is certainly useful to me. He hasn't spoken to me since he changed back. I have been able to think clearly for the first time in a long while thank you." Jekyll said  
"Happy to help. Nemo sent me to tell you that you should stay away from the people he his bringing on board in case they are a threat to you."  
"If that's what he thinks is best then I will abide by his decision." Jekyll said staring intently at Zu. Zu suddenly saw the doctors eyes widen as he finally slipped the last piece of the puzzle into place in his head.  
"Doctor please don't say anything." Zu said desperately before the doctor said anything.  
"Why? Why is it such a secret?" The Doctor asked pulling his shirt on as he stood up.  
"Nemo doesn't want anyone to know, I don't either, promise me that you will not say anything." Zu begged.  
"I won't. You will have to say something eventually." Jekyll said seriously.  
"I will just wait a bit longer. Thank you for promising sir." Zu said relieved  
"You don't need to call me sir, just Jekyll or Doctor will do for now." Jekyll said reaching over for his jacket and pulling it on.  
"Ok Doctor, I've got to go and see what other orders Nemo has." Zu said and left the room.  
"Amazing." Jekyll muttered to himself before moving to his desk and pulling out his notebook to note down what Zu had said earlier that morning about Hyde.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....... On deck half an hour later ...  
  
"Careful with the boats." Nemo called down to the crewmen managing the small rowboats closely into the side of the Nautilus.  
"How many are there?" Mina asked  
"Just ten" Zu replied  
"No problem then." Tom said with a grin.  
  
The three memebers of the league sttod watching the ten strangers climb up to the deck, Zu watched as well from the back wondering what to do now that Jekyll knew his secret. He hoped that the doctor could be trusted, he should be able to trust him though.  
  
Skinner stood near to Zu though the young man was unaware of this fact, he had heard the end of the conversation between Zu and Jekyll and wondered what it was that the Doctor had seen as there was nothing special about Zu that he could see. He'd have to do a bit of snooping soon to find out what was going on.  
  
The first of the passengers reached the deck and Tom helped them to climb over the top, this person was stunningly beautiful with golden blonde hair, Tom took off his coat and drapped it over her shoulders earning him a glare from Mina.  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
"I'm fine now." she replied looking up at him  
"I'm Tom."  
"Jennifer Daniels" she replied offering him her hand. "These men are my servants she said gesturing to the men behind her, we were on route to the north to join up with my father who is a famous explorer when our boat sank." she explained  
"We'll be honoured to take you up to join your family." Tom said before any of the others could object. This earned him another glare from Mina who promised herself that she would have a chat with Tom before too much longer.  
"You are too kind."Jennifer said "Is this craft yours?"  
"No it belongs to me." Nemo said  
"How interesting. You are?" Jennifer asked  
"Captain Nemo." the Captain replied  
"Charmed and who are the rest of this group?" Jennifer asked.  
"The lady is Ms Mina Harker, and the young man is Zu my first mate" Nemo said coldly  
"Charmed." Jennifer said not at all interesed  
"Delighted." Mina replied making her voice even less interested.  
"Charmed" Zu said with an overly extravagant bow.  
"Zu could you possibly show Miss Daniels to an empty cabin. I will escort her men with me to the crews room, thereshould be enough room for all of them." Nemo said.  
"Certainly sir. Miss Daniels if you would be so kind as to follow me." Zu said  
"Thank you for the loan of your coat Tom." Jennifer said smiling at Tom as she handed his coat.  
"No problem Miss Daniels I am at your service." Tom said.  
"I'm sure I'll call on you if I need you at any point." Jennifer said before following Zu down the steps. Skinner followed closely behind them still trying to work out what it was that Jekyll had seen.  
  
After Nemo left only Tom and Mina were left,  
"Aren't you going to follow Zu to see where Miss Daniels is?" Mina asked him angrily  
"No. I'll be able to find out soon enough." Tom replied  
"I'd thought better of you Tom than to go chasing after one of the first women you see." Mina said hurt  
"Damn it Mina anyone would think you were jealous."  
"Don't make me laugh" she said scornfully  
"If you aren't jealous then what is wrong with you. I've lavished attetion on you since we first met, I've helped you when I can and for what? You treat me like dirt, all I've wanted was one sign that you cared for me in the slightest and you have given me nothing. I just give up. There is no point to me even trying, am I some kind of a joke to you is that it? Please tell me so I can stop offending you." Tom said angrily  
"Damn it Tom, I don't want to see you hurt, how do you think it is to know that everyone I will ever care about will grow old and die whereas I won't." Mina told him her eyes starting to fill with tears.  
"I don't care, honestly Mina I don't, I'll be there for you whenever you need me, I'm not going to be too much use though till you stop being afraid of what you will do. I don't care, when you realise that maybe we'll have something until then we won't." Tom said sounding much older than his years.  
  
He turnned and went in leaving Mina alone thinking over what he had said.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....... Two days later ... Skinner was fed up with following Zu, he'd been doing it for the last few days apart from one time when he had sneaked into Jennifers room, that had been fun. Being invisable had its advantages when he wanted to sneak into peoples rooms, he had listened into conversations between Jekyll and Zu, Mina and Zu and Nemo and Zu but still hadn't found out what he wanted to know. He knew where Zu slept now though, the room next to Jekyll's was empty and Zu always vanished in there at night so Skinner presumed that was where he slept.  
  
Zu was sitting on his bed in his room, Nemo had insisted he had that particular room when Zu had informed Nemo that he would tag along for a while just to stop Nemo from tracking hm down again. Making sure that the door was locked Zu crossed to the caupboard and pulled out some clothes determined at last to confess all to Jekyll who he had become good friends with. Zu stipped off his uniform and undid the special corset that Nemo had designed for her then changed into clothes that she much prefered to the ones Nemo had given her to blend in. Once dressed in blue trousers, soft black leather boots and a curious top, Zu sat in front of the mirror and pulled her hat off. She regretted cutting her hair off when she agreed to join her father but it was at least still to her shoulders and still curled slightly. Skinner was sitting outside in the corridor when he became aware of a strange smell, he managed to roll under a pipe before passing out from the gas. Nemo had no time to do anything other than collapse to the floor in front of the helm of his ship. Jekyll staggered to his feet trying to hold his breath for as long as possible. He managed for a few seconds before falling limply to the floor.  
  
The Nautilus was silent for a shorth while the 6 figures ame down the corridor towards where Jekyll lay.  
"Pick him up, we'll take him down to the freezer and chain him up. He won't be any trouble without his formula and we have that." a womans voice said. Jekyll was carried off past the still forms of Mina, Tom and Skinner to be chainned up like a monster.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....... Who'd have thought it Zu is a girl and Nemo's daughter. Before anyone says she can't be I suggest you read 20,000 leagues under the sea where the professor sees Nemo on his knees in front of a picture of a woman and children. I'll try and get the next bit up before I return to uni but no promises. Can everyone please review as I want to know what you think. Julia 


	6. Battle on the Nautilus

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up.   
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
2 hours later ...  
  
Skinner sat up carefully, he may have been invisable but that didn't stop the instincts learned over many years kicking in at times. The last thing he remembered was a strange smell nothing after that. Hurridly getting to his feet he hurried into the room that he thought was Zu's. There was no sign that anyone had ever used the room, a noise from one wall, the one nearest to Jekyll's room caused Skinner to press against the nearest wall to watch what happened.  
  
Zu had woken up quickly, due to the enclossed nature of the space she was in the gas was not completely gone so she pushed on the hidden door to try and get some fresh air. She sank to the floor and coughed quietly trying not to draw any attention to hreslef as she knew something had to be going on as her fathers ship did not gas its passengers for no reason.  
  
Skinner didn't recognise the figure who had lurched out the door, she was obviously female and making no effort to hide the fact. She was coughing quietly, once that was over she got to her feet and Skinner could see her face.  
  
"Zu!" he exclaimed louder than was prudent. He had the pleasure of seeing her jump.  
  
"Skinner? Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"By the door" he replied  
  
"Let me get something so at least I can see where the hell you are." Zu said and went into her room and grabbed a spare uniform that Nemo had preasured her into having. "Put this on for now" Skinner was too surprised to argue with her  
  
"Who are you?" he asked at last when he was dressed  
  
"Zu"  
  
"I mean your real name."  
  
"Zuliatol"  
  
"Different."  
  
"My father chose it by the time he left I was used to it."  
  
"Next question then luv who is your father?"  
  
"Nemo, I thought you'd have worked it out after sneaking around like you have been the last couple of days." Zu told him. Skinner blushed, even if she couldn't see him doing so didn't mean he couldn't.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?"  
  
"He didn't know how you would react, he didn't think it would last for long anyway and you'd never even need to know. My father and I don't have the best relationship in the world. He left when I was ten and we have rarely seen each other since then. He occasionaly tracks me down to see if I'm alright but we never speak for long." Zu told Skinner sadly.  
  
"Ok then luv. What happened earlier were we gassed or summat?"  
  
"On no. Henry." Zu said and hurried out the door.  
  
"What?" Skinner stood still for a moment longer then realising what Zu had already thought bolted out the room. Zu stood in the doorway of Jekyll's room.  
  
"He isn't here, we've got to find him." she said a note of desperation in her voice.  
  
"Calm down luv. He'll be fine." Skinner said walking into the room and checking for some of the doctors formula. "His potions are missin' though so we may have a little bit of trouble."  
  
"He'd better be." she muttered. "Can you go and find my father and the others as we will need their help. I'll go and find Henry I have an idea where he might be. Don't argue, I know ways around this ship that no-one apart from my father does. I can get anywhere without using the passages."  
  
"I presume we'll need Edward on this one then. How do you plan on setting him free with out the formula?"  
  
"I have my ways." Zu said with a grin then slipped off leaving Skinner alone.  
  
"I bet you have" he muttered before stripping the clothes off and walked off.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The freezer.  
  
Henry Jekyll was on the verge of giving up, he had been concious longer than Skinner or Zu as the room he was in was so cold it was impossible to stay unconcious. He was covered in chains to such an extent he was having trouble standing upright. There was one guard leaning against the wall, if he had any of his formula on him he'd have tried to break out, he didn't so had no idea what to do. As Dorian had once asked him 'what use are you' Henry knew the answer all to well, none at all without Hyde to fall back on.  
  
"Oi who are you?" his guard demanded suddenly. Henry looked up seeing a woman standing near the door.  
  
"A passenger much as you. The only difference being that I am allowed on this ship and you aren't." the woman said calmly.  
  
"Are you one of these freaks, you just appeared out of thin air?"  
  
"No." the woman replied then almost casually punched the man in the stomach, when he was doubled up she kicked him the face. The guard fell over backwards and didn't move. "Incompetant." she muttered. Then turnned to face Henry.  
  
Despite the jeering voice of Hyde far back in his mind Jekyll couldn't help but stare at the woman. "Zu" he said surprised. He had worked out the supposedly male crew man was a woman somedays ago and had supposed that she was some relation of Nemo's. The woman in front of him was stunning, she wore tight fitting blue trousers, he wasn't sure what the name of the type of top she was wearing was but he didn't care, he liked it all the same. It was a dark blue waistcoat with blue sleaves that went to her elbows, the difference was that they were seethrough.  
  
"Henry, are you alright?" she asked dashing to his side.  
  
"Could you try and get these chains off me?" he asked.  
  
"I'll try." she said and began to slide them off where she could, when he could move Henry helped her as well until he eventually stood free of all chains.  
  
"Thank you. That was starting to get a little bit heavy." Henry told the woman still unable to stop staring at her.  
  
"Anytime. Are you sure you are alright? I was worried about you when Skinner and I couldn't find you." Zu told him checking him anxously for any visable injury.  
  
"I'm fine. How come you are here?" Henry asked.  
  
"I need your help to get my fathers shipback. To do that though I am going to need Hyde."  
  
"I have none of my formula. I can't change into him without it."  
  
"I think you can. Remember that day in the corridor when you had just returnned to the ship. I found you and you spoke like Hyde, you acted like him. I think that if you try hard enough you can turn into him."  
  
"If you are sure." Henry said dubiously  
  
"I'm sure. Please Henry, Skinner is trying to release the others but they will need Hyde's help."  
  
"Ok." he said at length resigning himself to his fate  
  
"Thank you Henry." she said kissing him on the cheeck. He stared at her in surprise. He'd thought about her in the last few days but hadn't realised she'd thought about him as well.  
  
"Think nothing of it." he said and concentrated. Slowly he began to shift into the form of Edward Hyde, Zu winced as she watched, the last thing to change was the look in Henry's eyes, she hated herself for what she was forcing the man she admired to do but knew there was no other way.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Skinner slipped along the corridor being careful not to touch anything that would reveal his presence, whoever had taken over the ship obviously hadn't done their homework if they'd forgotten about Rodney Skinner a.k.a the Invisable Man. He guessed that Tom, and Nemo would be in the cells, Skinner remembered where they were after Mina had thrown him in there for a night after he had sneaked into her room. There were two guards by one of the doors, 'I don't need to be a genius to work this one out' Skinner thought to himself before creeping up behind the nearest guard and hitting him on the back of the head as hard as he could, the other guard looked round stupidly before joining his friend on the floor.  
  
Tom and Nemo stood on opposite sides of the door waiting to ambush whoever came through first. The door opened slowly,  
  
"Tom, Nemo don't even try it." Skinners voice said knowing his friends well enough to realise they'd be waiting for him  
  
"Skinner?" Tom asked  
  
"Who were you expecting the tooth fairy?" Skinner asked walking into the room.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you know where Mina and Henry are?" Tom asked anxiously.  
  
"I haven't seen Mina, Zuliatol has gone to rescue the doctor." Skinner said  
  
"Who is Zuliatol?" Tom asked confused  
  
"my daughter, you know her as Zu." Nemo said realising that his secret was out.  
  
"She seems quite capable of looking after herself when she needs to." Skinner told Tom  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Tom demanded.  
  
"I'll explain later." Nemo said "For now though we need to find Mina and try to help Jekyll and my daughter."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Edward I know you have no reason to like me and neither does Henry at the moment but I need your help." Zu told the creature in front of her  
  
"Why should I help you?" Hyde asked not moving  
  
"If you don't we will all die including Henry Jekyll, you may not like him but without him you wouldn't exist." Zu said calmly  
  
"I know that I need the worm, but I don't need you." Hyde said a crafty look coming into his eyes.  
  
"I can cause you to turn back to Jekyll again before you harmed me. I have also helped Henry to understand you better and he may be able to cause you to turn back to him without any help from me." Zu told the creature. Hyde snarled at her but made no move forward.  
  
"What do you want me to do then?" Hyde asked at length.  
  
"Just to find the person in charge of operations and stop them." Zu told him  
  
"That's it?" Hyde asked suspiciously  
  
"That's it, just fighting, I think you can manage to do that." Zu said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe I can. Where do I need to go?"   
  
"Just follow me."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina Harker hated feeling helpless but there was nothing she could do, she was locked up with no way of getting out. She amy be stronger than a normal human but Neno's ship was well designed and too strong for her to damage. She knew there was no-one near her door as even Jennifer Daniels hadn't managed to convince any of her lackeys to stay near to the vampire. Mina's main worry was that the woman would do something to Tom as she had hinted she would if Mina misbehaved at all. There was a sound outside the door and Mina tensed ready to rip the throat out of the first person inside the door.  
  
"Mina luv don't do anything stupid." the familiar voice of Skinner said  
  
"Skinner?"   
  
"Yeah, the cavellry has arrived." Skinner said opening the door. Despite the figure of Skinner who Mina knew was close by she could see two other figures those of Nemo and Tom who grinned at her.  
  
"Tom are you alright?" Mina asked anxiously  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Never better. Where is Henry?" Mina asked  
  
"Zu's gone to get him and deal with the bridge." Nemo said a note of pride in his voice  
  
"Henry isn't much use in a fight without Hyde and I doubt that Daniels will let him near that." Mina said bluntly  
  
"Zu had thought of a way round that when I last saw her." Skinner said  
  
"Her!" Mina exclaimed  
  
"I'll explain later." Nemo said. "We need to get to the bridge."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
20 minutes earlier ...  
  
"I'll go first. The worm will never let me out again if I let you get hurt." Hyde said pushing Zu out the way.  
  
"I never knew he cared." Zu muttered not sounding at all upset by the notion.  
  
"You have no idea." Hyde said with a gruff laugh.  
  
The two of them burst onto the bridge to see Jennifer Daniels and what remained of her hired goons facing them.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Zu asked the older woman  
  
"Because of what your friends did to me."  
  
"Edward have you or Henry ever seen this woman before?" Zu asked  
  
"No" Hyde replied wanting to surge forward and rip into the men pointing automatic weapons at him.  
  
"They killed my father and destroyed my life."  
  
"Edward did?" Zu asked  
  
"The league did. I wanted revenge on this monster beside you as he was the one who killed my father!" Jennifer almost shrieked.  
  
"I can send you to join him if you want." Hyde said quietly sidling forward.  
  
"Edward no!" Zu shouted before he surged into the men in front of him who had no time to open fire.  
  
Edward Hyde lived for the moments like this when he was able to fight and destroy, normally the quiet voice of Henry Jekyll was quiet when he went on the rampage this time however the doctor was shouting at Hyde to protect Zu. Hyde wasn't willing to do that yet, however while he was arguing with the voice inside his head who for once refused to quieten down when Hyde told him to he was distracted from the fight.   
  
Jennifer Daniels saw that the monster was faltering and took the oportunity to sidle round him towards the young woman over to one side who had wisely decided to stay out of Hyde's way when he went beserk. All the young womans attention was focused on the battle in front of her rather than the woman sneaking towards her. Jennifer had no idea who this starnge woman was as she hadn't been viasable when Jennifer had come on board the ship a few days before. The younger woman obviously cared about one side of the monster and Jennifer presumed that the monster cared about her as well.  
  
Zuliatol had all her attention focused on the creature in the middle of the fight not being sure how any injuries inflicted on Hyde would transfer to the more feeble form of Henry Jekyll. She wasn't aware of the woman nearby hefting the chunk of metal and swinging it at Zu's head. She had a second of warnning before it hit her and she had time to call out one word.  
  
"Henry." Zu's voice cut through the fog of Henry Jekyll's brain as he finnished dealing with the thugs, he immediately turnned and saw her crumple to the floor. Without thinking he charged forward and the woman who had been standing triumphantly over the still body of Nemos daughter turnned in horror to face the charging form of Edward Hyde. For the first time in their strange union Jekyll and Hyde were both in complete agreement in wanting to hurt this woman.  
  
"Stay back, if you harm me you will never find the formula you need." The woman said desperately  
  
"We don't need it any longer." Hyde snarled grabbing her arm and hurling her across the room. The slim body of Jennifer Daniels hid the metal wall of the bridge and slip limply to the floor. Jekyll pulled Hyde in short as he went to charge over and continue to tear into the body. In the seconds while the two of them struggled for control of the body a wounded lackys slowly raised himself off the floor and fired upon Hyde.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A level below the bridge Skinner and the rest of the league heard the inhuman sound of someone in unbareable pain,  
  
"What was that?" Skinner asked  
  
"I have no idea." Tom replied being closest to where Skinner seemed to be  
  
"It was Hyde." Mina said. "He has been badly hurt."  
  
"Henry." Skinner said and from the sound of his footsteps he started to run towards the bridge  
  
"Zuliatol." Nemo said dashing forward as well leaving Tom and Mina to follow.  
  
When they reached the bridge there was no sign of Edward Hyde or Henry Jekyll, the bodies of assorted lackies lay all over the room, Nemo saw the figure he had been looking for and dashed to his daughters side. Tom, Mina and Skinner followed behind him knowing that she could tell them where Jekyll was.  
  
"Zu." Nemo called anxiously.  
  
"Nemo move aside and let me look at her." Mina ordered, Nemo reluctantly moved aside so that the more trainned member of the league could examine his daughter.  
  
"Is she alright?" Skinner asked sounding concerned which for him was unusual.  
  
"She'll be fine, just a bump to the head." Mina said.  
  
"Thank you Mina." Nemo said kneeling by his daughter once more.  
  
"Jennifer is over here." Tom called from over the room, " I think her back is broken, she's dying but we might get some information from her." Mina and Skinner went over to stand by him leaving Nemo alone with his daughter.  
  
"Jennifer, Jennifer." Mina called sharply, the dying womans eyes flickered open and a look of pure hatred flashed across her face.  
  
"You survived how typical." She whispered  
  
"Why did you try to kill us?" Tom asked  
  
"Not you just Jekyll and his monster."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have enemies out there that you aren't even aware of. None of you are safe, they are out there and will find you. You have made yourself no friends,everyone who you have killed has a family out there and they aren't happy." Jennifer whispered  
  
"Why did you attack my daughter?" Nemo demanded joing his comrades  
  
"The monster cares about her and I thought it would distract him enough to be killed. My mistake." Jennifers voice grew weaker.  
  
"Where is Dr Jekyll?" Mina asked  
  
"He's dead." Jennifer said laughing to herself, the laugh trailed off and her eyes clossed.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Edward Hyde crawled into a corner of the freezer, he wasn't sure why he felt safe there but he did, the man who had shot his had been close enough to get bullets through even Hyde's skin which was thicker than normal. As his strength slowly dwindled away he changed back to the figure of Henry Jekyll. Jekyll lay there knowing he should try to attract someones attention, he tried to raise his voice and shout but no sound came out. His eyes slowly flickered close, he hoped Zu was alright, he wished he'd known her name and got to know her better. As the pain began to slowly recead Jekyll was relieved that at last he'd found the answer to the problem of Edward, dying was the only answer, he just wished he wasn't so cold and so alone. He wished ....  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Henry." Zu said sitting abruptly up.  
  
"He's not here, luv" Skinner said quietly. He had borrowed Mina's coat and was sitting near by.  
  
"Where is he?" Zu asked  
  
"We're not sure." Tom said   
  
"Where's Daniels?"  
  
"Dead. I think Hyde got her." Nemo told his daughter.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Where's Henry?" Zu said trying to stand up. " He was here, I don't remember where he went."  
  
"We'll find him luv." Skinner said  
  
"He isn't in his cabin." Tom said having just spoken to a crewman who had been sent to look there.  
  
"Is he in the freezer?" Zu asked  
  
"Why would he be there. Hyde must hate it." Tom said  
  
"Jekyll was much more in control than he seems to have been in the past, it is quite possible he went there to try and contain Edward Hyde again."Zu explainned.  
  
"I'll go and look." Skinner offered getting to his feet.  
  
"Not without me." Zu said determind to find where her friend was  
  
"We'll all go." Nemo said to ward off any arguments.  
  
The four league members and Zu walked down to the freezer, Mina and Skinner were in the front and stopped when they reached the doorway. Mina hurridly ran in and Skinner tried to restrain Zu who tried to follow Mina in.  
  
"You don't want to see luv." he said trying to hide her face in Mina's coat.  
  
"Get off." Zu said stamping on where his foot should be, by his reaction she connected as he let go. Zu looked in the room and saw Mina kneeling by the still form of Henry Jekyll barely recognisable under the blood that covered him.  
  
"Zu stay here." Nemo called as his daughter rushed forward.  
  
"Oh No. Please no." Zu said falling to her knees. "Henry" she called desperately wanting him to answer.   
  
"It's no good he can't hear you." Mina said feeling for a pulse.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
What do you think folks should Henry be dead?  
  
There is going to be one more chapter at least giving explanations to the rest of the league, review and let me know, you never know if you want he could come back. 


	7. Explanations

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up.   
  
I'd like to thank everyone who replied to the dilema at the end of the last bit...  
  
'No! Henry can't die! *cries* Don't let him die! He deserves to be   
  
happy!' from Darlene Evelyn  
  
I'd also like to thank A. L. Nowicki for thier idea I've got a different one but thanks all the same  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Four hours later in the library of the Nautilus   
  
Skinner leaned back in his chair trying to absorb what had happened. He couldn't believe that Henry was dead. They hadn't always seen eye to eye but over the time they had spent together they had started to become friends. Skinner now saw Henry as someone to admire rather than someone to ridicule whenever he had the chance. The other three members of the league were sitting in the library and none seemed able to understand it.  
  
Mina Harker tried to block out everything, she would have thought she'd have have been used to loss by now but obviously not. There had been her friend Lucy long ago when Mina had still seen good in the world, then her husband, then had come the league and she thought she would be safe. She had expected to tolerate them but not find herself caring for them as she had once cared for her own family. First to go had been Allan alomst a year before hand, she hadn't had chance to know him very well but she had seen how competent he was and had seen him as someone she could one day learn to admire. Then there had been Dorian, she wasn't sure whether she had loved him or not, looking back now she would say no, the fact that she had killed him didn't make it any better. Now Henry, he had been a good friend, his interest in science was almost equal to her own, like her he also had his own personal demons to deal with and the manner he had dealt with them impressed her now he was dead as well and she hadn't saved him.  
  
Tom felt his heart wrench as he watched the woman he loved suffer, he had liked Jekyll certainly but hadn't felt all that close to him. The man had always there, never very assertive but a steadying influence all the same, since Allan had died Tom had tried to lead the group as well as he could but all he had managed to do was get yet another person killed. Now there was the possibilty that the threats weren't over and that someone else would try and kill them. He didn't know what to do and now had no-one to turn to.  
  
Nemo watched the others in the group, he would miss Jekyll certainly but for now he was more concerned with his daughter who was curled into a chair not paying any attention to what was going on around her. Her face was still red and blotchy from where she had cried almost nonstop since she had found out that Jekyll was dead. He was not sure what exactly had happened between his daughter and the doctor but to provoke such a reaction from Zu must mean it was something serious.  
  
"Nemo old chap would you care to fill us in on the story about your lovely daughter here." Skinner said in an attempt to break the silence  
  
"If you wish me to." Nemo said at length  
  
"Please do." Mina said and even Tom tried to look interested.  
  
"Zu is my only remaining child. It was twenty years ago that I first built the Nautilus, at that point I was married and happy with life. I had several children the youngest of which a girl was only a year old. I adored my children and this one was no exception, I named her Zuliatol and for a time we were all happy together. My wife died six years later of an illness which swept the country, I took my children on board the Nautilus to wait out the illness. When it passed we moved back onto dry land and I tried to be mother and father to my children. I was abroad trying to find an interested buyer in my machines leaving my eldest daughter who was twenty in charge of the family when an army attcked my home and left no-one alive. I hurried home as soon as I heard but it was no use they were all dead. I burried my family then, I searched for the body of my Zuliatol but could not find her anywhere. I took to the sea swearing vengence on those who had killed my family. That was eleven years ago, every few years I would return to my home to try and find out what had happened to my missing daughter. Five years ago I found a young woman living near where my house had been who was the exact double of my wife. I couldn't believe that she was alive, she unfortunately was not so generous, she accused me of abandoning her when I needed her the most. That has been the course of my life with my daughter since then. I tracked her down everytime she tried to run and offered her the chance of a life on the Nautilus as when she'd been small she had played on the ship and probably knew it as well as I did. After the adventure with Moriarty last year she got into contact with me and said to give her 8 months to conclude her affairs and she'd join me. The rest you know. She did join the crew possing as a man called Zu and I am very proud of her." Nemo said. The other three members of the league digested this information finally understanding many things about the man who had always been a bit of a mystery to them.  
  
"You may be proud of me father but I am not proud of myself. Today a good man who was very valuble to you was murdered saving my life. I am of no use to you. I am sorry but I should never have joined the crew. Will you please allow me to go ashore when we next reach land so I can no longer be such a hinderance to you." Zu said  
  
"Don't go luv, without you we would possibly all be dead." Skinner said  
  
"You were free as well and would have managed without me." Zu said sadly  
  
"You are of considerable use to us." Tom said. "You may not have any powers, neither do I or your father. You are unknown by anybody and as such can fit into gatherings much easier than the rest of us can."  
  
"You realise things that the rest of us don't." Mina put in "You realised how to turn Hyde back without his time being up."  
  
"You are very kind to say such things but I want to go."  
  
"Think it over. If Henry didn't think you were important he wouldn't have saved your life. He realised your potential even if you don't, if you just walk away you will be dishonouring his memory." Nemo said knowing how best to deal with his daughter.  
  
"That's unfair." Zu sobbed sitting back down.  
  
"Life is always unfair luv." Skinner said putting a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"Will you stay then?" Nemo asked  
  
"Yes damn you. I'll stay for now." Zu said getting up, she headed towards the door and was about to leave when the door burst open and crewman ran in. His face was white as a sheet and he looked as though he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"what's wrong?" Nemo asked urgently as his crewmen weren't usually rattled by anything.  
  
"It's Jekyll, he's alive." the crewman stamered out. The four league members and Zu stared at each other completely disbelieving.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
There you. I've now explained about Zu's background and Nemo's, it even fits in fairly well with the book(ish)  
  
I'm quite tempted to leave it there for now with Jekyll back from the dead and a threat hanging over the leagues head, I probably won't as this thing is adictive. I've written 7 chapters in less than a week and can't stop. HELP!  
  
Review please and let me know what you think cos I've got some ideas for the rest of the story if you want to hear it.  
  
juliahannah13@yahoo.co.uk if you want to get hold of me. 


	8. Confrontations

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up.   
  
I should be carrying on with these now as I've found a way round the internet problem I had originally  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Two weeks later ...  
  
The great machine the Nautilus was on top of the ocean allowing its passengers the oportunity to come up on deck and enjoy the sunshine. Currently there were only two people on the deck one was Zu dressed similarly to how she had been during the fight when Henry Jekyll had almost died, the other was Rodney Skinner dressed in a black coat with white makeup spread over his face. Zu had told him that she wanted to talk to him but not what it was about. He could guess though as the girl was unhappy, she had also been making another member of the crew miserable as well.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Zu?" he asked seeing that she wasn't going to bring up the subject,  
  
"I want to know what you think I should do." She said   
  
"About what luv?" he asked  
  
"About Henry." she said simply. Skinner was surprised it had taken her that long to talk to someone about the doctor. It had been two weeks ago and Skinner had been sitting in Jekyll's room watching over his unconcious friend when he'd seen Zu come into the room. She had replaced the doctors watch by his bed where he'd be able to find it when he woke and had left the room with such a sad look on her face that Skinner had been tempted to go after her.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to speak to someone about him." Skinner said wanting her to elaborate. He'd already spoken to the doctor a few days earlier and though he was enjoying the entertainment from the situation he didn't enjoy playing matchmaker especially when the two people concerned were his friends and were hurting each other with their silence.  
  
"You knew. I supose you would. I want to know what you think he would say if I offered to help him get rid of Hyde. I've heard him at night tossing about in his bed. It's my fault as I proved that he could change without the aid of the formula and Hyde has been trying to get out since then. I know Hyde saved his life but he needs to get rid of him and I want to help." Zu said. Skinner was surprised as that was not what he'd expected her to say  
  
"I think you should go ahead and ask him, he can't understand why you have ignored him since that battle and I think that by not saying anything to him luv you are just making it easier for Hyde to cause trouble." Skinner said trying to get her to understand.  
  
"Thank you Rodney." She said impetuosly hugging him. Skinner hugged her back glad to be of help to this girl who seemed like a sister to him. He was surprised that he felt brotherly towards her as she was only slightly younger than him and that would usually cause him to act differently. It was probably because he'd thought that Zu was a boy and had become friends with her first.  
  
"Think nothing of it." He said smiling at her. She scampered off to look for Henry and to try and make up for almopst killing him.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Jekyll's room.  
  
Mina Harker paced the room wondering where the doctor could have gone as he was suposed to be meeting her for a check over after his near death experience they still weren't sure that he was up to top shape. It was still amazing that he was alive, Mina had tried to work out why he was still alive and the only idea she could come up with was that because Edward Hyde was a quick healer he had some how passed that ability on to Jekyll. It hadn't taken long for Jekyll to recover from the wounds that had almost killed him. The man in question ran in at that point looking upset and agitated.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Mina. I was distracted." He said as an explanation.  
  
"Well sit down then." She said, she had just got him seated when Zu came in. The young woman looked happy but rather than Jekyll looking pleased to see her he only looked more upset.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina. I didn't realise you would be here. I need to speak to Henry." Zu said knowing what the vampire womans temper could be like on occasion.  
  
"That's quite alright Zu I will be finnished in a minute if you just wait outside I'll call you when I've finnished." Mina said, the other woman nodded and left the room.  
  
Zu was sitting on the floor trying to think of the best thing to say to Henry as she didn't want to upset him and she did want to make him happier than he had been. She was well aware that she had avoided him for the last few days but she hadn't meant to hurt him, she had only wanted to sort out her thoughts and feelings for the man before she spoke to him. She got to her feet when Mina came out.  
  
"Can I go in now?" Zu asked anxiously   
  
"Certainly." Mina said and before she was out of the doorway Zu was darting in. Jekyll hadn't moved from his seat and didn't even look up at her approach.  
  
"Are you alright Henry?" Zu asked worried  
  
"I'm well enough." he said in a lifeless voice not looking at her.  
  
"I want to ask you something, I'd like to know whether you agree or not." She said trying to get him to act in his old way towards her  
  
"Ask away,"  
  
"I know that it is my fault that you are having all this extra trouble with Hyde and I'd like to apologise and try to make it up to you. I know you can't sleep and I'd be willing to sit with you at night and make sure that you can." Zu offered smiling at him.  
  
"No thank you. It was a kind offer but Edward is my problem not one that you should be worried about. I don't need your help or anybody elses for that matter. I know how to deal with the problem of Edward should he get too out of hand and uncontrolable and he knows I would be willing to take that step." Jekyll said lifelessly  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you then doctor. I'll be going then." Zu said and hurried out the door before she could break down in front of him. As she hurried to her room she narrowly avoided Skinner who was shocked at the change in her.  
  
'Why'd you send her away. I like her" Edward asked  
  
"Go away." Jekyll told him  
  
'she likes you as well'  
  
"She doesn't she thinks I'm a monster and she's right. She doesn't like me she has found someone else." Jekyll told Hyde bitterly  
  
'You like her. Why won't you say anything?'  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone. It's your fault anyway." Jekyll said firmly. The voice in his head went silent.  
  
"What did you do to Zu?" Skinner demanded storming into the room  
  
"I told her to leave me alone. I don't want her pity. I don't want anyones pity." the doctor snarled at his friend  
  
"We don't pity you. Zu is your friend and she cares what happens to you. She was only trying to help as she feels that is was her fault that you almost died and what did you do send her away. Now she'll think that you blame her as well." Skinner stormmed at him.  
  
"You'll be able to make her forget about me." Jekyll said bitterly  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw the pair of you on deck. I thought you were my friend, I confided in you and what did you do? You stole the heart of the girl I cared more about than my own life." Jekyll accused Skinner  
  
"I don't know what you think is going on between me and Zu but you have got the wrong end of the stick mate. She cares about you, she sees me as a brother and confidante. Go and speak to her she'll tell you the same." Skinner said. Jekyll looked at his friend disbelieving, he hadn't wanted to believe what he had seen on the deck but had been unable to come to any other alternative believing that he wasn't worth anything. Now with Skinner standing in front of him being honest for once he had no choice.  
  
"Where is she?" Jekyll asked at length.  
  
"In her room." Skinner said before the doctor hurried out the room as well.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Zu's room  
  
Zu lay on her bed crying into the cover with the door open behind her. She couldn't believe that Jekyll had treated her like that she'd thought he was her friend,   
  
"Zu may I come in?" the doctor asked hesitantly from behind her.  
  
"If you want." she said sitting up and trying to dry her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I behaved in there, I was under a misconception but that has been cleared up and I would be willing to have you help me get rid of Hyde if you can. I didn't blame you for what happened a couple of weeks ago and I don't want you to blame yourself. I would lay down my life for you if I needed to." he said gently, he fished out a handkerchief and gave it to her to dry her eyes with.  
  
"Sit down if you want." Zu said gesturing to the bed next to her. As the doctor sat down she tried to dry her eyes on the piece of cotton that he had given to her.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright now?" Henry asked  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I have almost everything I ever wanted in life how can I be anything else. I think I will be truely happy once we get rid of Hyde and then I'd like to return to London and take up practicing medicine once more as once Hyde is gone they won't need me anymore." Henry confided to her.  
  
"I'll help you if you are sure you want me to." Zu said looking at him smiling  
  
"I'd be honoured to have you helping me." Henry replied  
  
"I'd be honoured to help you." Zu replied.  
  
"Thank you." Henry said getting to his feet. Zu stood as well, on impulse he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
Maybe three more bits to go then fans. I hope you are enjoying it.   
  
I know that the way Jekyll recovered seems fairly similar to the way Wolverine in the X-men but I thought it was possible considering the fact that Hyde seems to be able to take more damage than a normal human.  
  
Thank once more to everyone who has reviewed I will give you all a mention on the last page.  
  
The next bit should be up tomorrow. 


	9. Problems in the night

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up, ask anyone where I live I keep walking around with a smile on my face and that is unusual.  
  
I'm going to have to get this finnished as otherwise I will never be able to do the three 2000 word essays due in for a weeks time and this thing isn't going to give me any rest. I'll try and end it in the next few chapters and then get the essays done before dong a new fic on the threat to the league. Unless I decide to blow up the ship and kill them all ... hmmm now there's an idea.  
  
Appologies to anyone who is an expert on nightwear in the early 20th centuary I haven't got a clue being an Ancient or Richard III historian so sorry if I get it wrong but if anyone lets me know I will make alterations  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The next night ...  
  
For the first time in many years Henry Jekyll sat on the side of his bed and prepared to go to sleep with a smile on his face. Zu had been in to speak to him a short while ago and had made him promise not to lock his door as he was in the habit of doing in case Hyde got out so she could come in without waking the whole ship up. She could imagine that her father wouldn't be very pleased if he was woken up to find his daughter trying to get into the bedroom of Henry Jekyll in the middle of the night. He had laughed and promised. He sank back into the pillows enjoying their softness, he was tired he wouldn't disagree with that but he was worried that Hyde would get out and Zu wouldn't be able to control him. He'd trust her though he cared about her enough to trust her with his life, it was him he didn't trust to protect her life though.  
  
Zu had left her door open as well so she could hear if Henry became upset, she cared deeply for Henry Jekyll she was willing to admit that, she had read the files on the league on the way to pick them up after her father had collected her. Jekyll had intrigued her then and her first meeting with the man had only helped to heighten that interest. As the few days they had really had to get to know each other had passed she had grown to admire him for controlling the demon he kept within himself. She was his friend she knew that much as to the possibility of him being more than that she wasn't going to consider the idea (much) until he said something first.  
  
Skinner curled up on the bed in the room next to Zu's he was never a particularly deep sleeper and the sound of Zu leaving the room would wake him up, he wanted to stay close on hand in case his friends needed anymore help in overcoming problems that faced them. The bed was nice and soft and Skinner soon fell asleep, he was woken three hours later by hurried footsteps at the end of the bed and he woke in time to see Zu run out the room.  
  
Zu hurried into Henry's room and crossed to his bed, he wasn't as noisy as he had been to start with but he was still thrashing about,  
  
"Henry." She called quietly. He sat up abruptly and looked wildly around before focusing on her, he didn't take his eyes off her apart from a quick glance to see that he was still Henry Jekyll not Edward Hyde.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly taking one of her hands from where it rested on his bed.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm better for waking up"  
  
"What do you dream about?"  
  
"I'm fighting with Edward, I don't have to do anything other than stop him reach a door, I don't know what is behind the door but I know it gets worse everynight. He isn't happy with me keeping him locked up inside me." Henry said running one hand through his brown hair which was usually tidy but right now was slightly mussed up.  
  
"He stops when you wake up though."  
  
"Sometimes, he seems quieter when you are around, he likes you for some reason." Henry confided  
  
"I'll stay here if you want. I don't have to go." Zu offered. Henry blushed, Skinner standing in the doorway stiffled a laugh, this was turnning out better than he'd hoped.  
  
"No. You need your sleep. Your father will start to wonder what is going on if you walk around half asleep and as much as I respect your father I don't particularly want him coming after me with that sword of his." Henry said with a smile.   
  
"I agree, he is quite scary when he gets going." Zu said.  
  
"Get back to bed then, I'll see you in the morning I don't think Hyde will be back." Henry told her.  
  
"Goodnight then Henry." Zu said.  
  
"Goodnight Zu." he replied. She got off his bed and walked out the room, smiling at him as she walked out the door and pulled it up again. Henry Jekyll lay back in his bed with a smile on his face knowing that Hyde wouldn't be back that night.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The following morning ...  
  
Nemo was up at the crack of dawn and piloting his ship expertly through the sea, he waited for the rest of the league to join him so they could discuss where they wanted to go. Mina was the first to join him followed shortly afterwards by Tom who looked as though he was still asleep.  
  
"Morning Nemo." Skinner said sauntering in a few minutes later wearing his balck coat but not the makeup.  
  
"Skinner." Nemo said inclining his head slightly. There was silence again as Tom tried unsucessfully to hide a yawn, Mina smiled indulgently at him. A wait of another few minutes saw Jekyll and Zu to come into sight together smiling at each other. Nemo was surprised at the change in both of them as they had been acting miserably for the last few days. He glanced at Skinner who was looking a smug as a coat could and resolved to speak to him before to much longer.  
  
"Morning father." Zu said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Zu." he replied  
  
"I'm sorry we are late but I was fast asleep." Jekyll said quietly  
  
"I couldn't wake him up no matter how much I knocked on his door." Zu said laughing. Jekyll smiled fondly at her before streightening his face again and facing the rest of the league.  
  
"What I asked you all to join me for is to decide where you wish me to stear this ship. I have continued north but I am running out of north to go to." Nemo said  
  
"Could we go all the way under the ice?" Tom asked his eyes lighting up  
  
"I have tried it before, the entire crew and I almost died as we got trapped under the ice with no way to fill up the oxygen tanks." Nemo said his eyes clouding over.  
  
"How far north can we go?" Skinner asked  
  
"About a day a further in the Nautilus and after that it is on foot." Nemo said  
  
"Why don't we go as far as we can in the Nautilus then make up our minds." Zu suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Skinner said  
  
"I shall continue this course North then unitl I am unable to go any further." Nemo said.  
  
"Thank you for letting us know Captain." Mina said slipping out the room,  
  
"Yeah likewise." Tom said with another yawn before stumbling out the room.  
  
"Do you need me to do anything today father?" Zu asked  
  
"There is nothing that needs doing all we have to do is travel in more or less a straight line. I am capable of dealing with that." Nemo told his daughter. She nodded and walked off as well leaving Jekyll, Skinner and Nemo alone. There was an awkward silence between the three of them and after a few minutes Jekyll left as well mutterung something about wanting to make some notes.  
  
"Skinner wait." Nemo said as the other man went to leave as well  
  
"What do you want Nemo ole chap?" Skinner asked  
  
"What has happened between my daughter and the doctor?"  
  
"Why do you think I'd know?" Skinner asked not wanting to answer any questions  
  
"You are usually sneaking around somewhere. You are also the closest friend that Jekyll has on this ship and if anyone knows what he's doing it will be you."  
  
"Nothing has happened, they're good mates thats all. Zu feels responsible for Jekyll almost dying a week ago and she's trying to help Jekyll deal with Hyde. There is nothing 'improper' going on between them. If you think Henry is that type of man then you are mistaken, he might be inhuman in one of guises but Henry Jekyll is a gentleman and won't do anything improper." Skinner said  
  
"I'll take your word for it this time. I want you to keep an eye on them though." Nemo said  
  
"If it'll keep you happy. I'm not gonna spy on them but I'll stay with them when I can." Skinner said and left the bridge leaving Nemo alone.  
  
Nemo didn't know what to do about his daughter, he had tried to ban her from going near to the doctor but that hadn't worked, he had thought about talking to Jekyll and asking him to leave his daughter alone but seeing them that morning he had decided against that. He could try sending Zu ashore next time they hit it but he suspected  
  
that if he did that Jekyll would leave as well. He didn't want Zu off the ship with Jekyll, especially when he wasn't in as much control of Hyde as he usually did. The only thing he could do was wait and see what happened as it was going to be over two weeks before they got back to civilisation.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The next night ...  
  
Once again Skinner was curled up on the same bed he had been the following night it wasn't that he was spying on Zu and Jekyll so much as he wanted to make sure they were going to be alright. He had been asleep for a few hours longer than the previous night when he heard Zu hurrying out the room and with a sigh he followed her.  
  
"Henry wake up please." Zu called crossing quickly to his bed. He was very restless and was moving about much more than he had the previous night. His face was drenched with sweat and locks of his brown hair were plastered to his head. "Henry please wake up" she said again laying a hand on his shoulder. He sat up hurridly but when he opened his eyes she didn't see the familiar expression of Henry Jekyll looking tiredly up at her, his eyes instead were sly looking and she hurridly backed away knowing what this would mean.  
  
"Henry is gone for now. There's only me." Jekyll said loudly as he lurched to his feet and began to turn to Hyde. Zu was confused normally Hydes personality didn't assert itself until transformed.  
  
"Leave him alone." Zu said to the creature in front of her.  
  
"Why would I do that? The worm created me and now he is too weak to get rid of me." Hyde said triumphantly. Zu darted away from him again, knowing that he wouldn't deliberately hurt her while Henry could exert any influence but staying out of reach all the same. Skinner from the doorway heard hurried footsteps as Nemo and Mina sprinted into view.  
  
"Stay back and let Zu deal with this." Skinner warnned them. Nemo and Mina joined him in the doorway and watched the scene inside.  
  
"You are useless and I could squash you like a bug." Hyde threatened.  
  
"Go ahead then." Zu said. "If you do then I don't think you'd like the results, if Henry didn't deal with you permenantly then my father would or Skinner."  
  
"I'd squash them all."  
  
"I'd be really interested in seeing you squash yourself, I think it is impossible but if you think you can do it go ahead let me see." Zu said with a laugh.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Hyde demanded.  
  
"Why should I be. You are just a part of Jekyll and I know that he would never do anything to hurt me. He will learn to control you, I'll be there to help him for the rest of his life if need be. I won't let you ruin his life, he's been going through hell with you for the last 10 years, and I won't let it last anymore. Why should I be afraid of you all you are is the darkside that is in all of us. Henry's is just a bit more visable than everybody elses." Zu said  
  
"The worm is nothing without me. He is useless and he knows this."  
  
"No he isn't. Who do you think that the others respect? It isn't you, Skinner classes Henry as one of his best friends, Mina respects him for what he has to go through with you. The only person who doesn't like him is you. Face it Edward you aren't needed any longer. Henry doesn't need you, the league doesn't need you. You jepordise missions with your eratic behaviour, you may be useful on occasion but not very often." Zu faced the creature down looking very small and young wearing just a white nightdress. Hyde stromed towards her, Zu refused to move trusting Henry completely. It wasn't until he was directly in front of her that she realised that Henry wasn't going to reassert himself and she dived out the way.  
  
"Henry can't here you! He's burried so deep he will never get out." Hyde stromed chasing after her  
  
"Henry. For once in your life get yer act together and beat this thing." Skinner called from the doorway.  
  
"Come on Henry you can beat this thing." Tom called from behind Mina and Nemo  
  
"I believe you can do it doctor." Nemo called  
  
"You can beat it doctor, you don't need this creature, we don't need this creature." Mina said.  
  
"Henry look at me. I know you can beat this creature. He's a disease, you are a doctor you can cure diseases, cure this one." Zu said standing directly in front of Hyde this time. She didn't have time to move out the way before Hyde grabbed her.  
  
"Times up girly." Hyde said baring his teeth at her in something close to a smile.  
  
"FIGHT IT HENRY!" Zu shouted. Nemo darted forward to try and save his daughter, then gapped in astonishment as what had one second been Edward Hyde about to crush his daughter instantly became the figure of Henry Jekyll, who fell backwards on the carpet with a wordless yell dragging Zu with him. Nemo reached them first and hauled his daughter to her feet before helping Jekyll to his.  
  
"Are you alright Zu?" Henry asked anxiously ignoring her father who was galaring at him.  
  
"I'm fine are you alright?" she asked anxiously  
  
"I'll be alright. I can't hear or feel Hyde though he seems to have just gone." Henry said bewildered  
  
"Well done Henry me ole mate." Skinner said coming up to the other man.  
  
"Thank you, I couldn't have got rid of him without your help." Henry said with a yawn.  
  
"We can discuss this in the morning I like Henry and Zu need their sleep." Mina said briskly leaving and dragging Tom with her.  
  
"Goodnight Luv. Goodnight Henry." Skinner said before going back to his own room.  
  
"Come on Zu let the doctor get some sleep." Nemo said trying to draw her out the room.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute father. I just need to speak to Henry for a few minutes. You can wait in my room if you want to be sure." Zu offered.  
  
"I'll trust you this time." Nemo said as he left the room as well.  
  
"Congratulations Henry, I think you are a free man again. I don't think Hyde will be back for a long time if ever." Zu said hugging him impetuously.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be free again. You have snared me worse than Hyde ever did." He said nervously "I can't see myself without you Zu, I .. I love you." his stammer returnned for the first time in many days  
  
"Thank you Henry." she said, though not exactly the reaction he'd hoped for it was close enough. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. Skinner who had crept back into the room smiled contentedly to himself and left the room once more.  
  
"Goodnight Henry." Zu said after he broke the kiss and fled the room before she became too tempted to stay.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The following morning ...  
  
The league sat in the library and listened to Henry's report about the previous night and his conclusion that Hyde was gone.  
  
" ... and so I wish to hand in my resignation from the league, I was only recruited because of Hyde and now he is gone I am no longer any use to you. I would be grateful if you could return me to London, I will try and set myself up in a practice and go back to my profession before I became caught up with Hyde. I will be there if you need me for any reason I'd just like to leave for now, I can't say whether I will join up with you again. I know that we still have a threat over our head but for now I would rather just try and go back to a normal life" Jekyll finnished. The others were surprised as they hadn't imagined that he would reach a decision so soon. Zu in particular didn't look happy that he was going to leave.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
I know this keeps jumping from morning to night but there is nothing much happening to the other characters and I am trying to concentrate on Zu and Henry. People wanted them to be happy or Henry anyway so I'm trying people I'm trying. One bit to go and that's it. Let me know if you want to hear anything else about my take on the characters I will get round to posting a new story but it might take me a while with three killer essays to do. 


	10. Departure

The characters don't belong to me except for Zu and are all owned by their respective authors and the film company.  
  
Thank you so much for everybody who has reviewed my story so far you have no idea how much that cheered me up.  
  
Thank you for reading as this is that last bit on this story. Thank you in particular to :  
  
Alaskantiger ,Quintia , A. L. Nowicki , ScifiRogue, Darlene Evelyn, Graymoon74, Silent Bob 546 , Ariadiliel,  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Later that day ...  
  
The Nautlius had gone as far north as it was able to go and was now on the surface, Nemo, Tom and Henry were walking about on the ice sheet, Mina was surprised that Zu hadn't decided to join them as Henry was going but since Henry had announced that he planned to leave Zu had been very quiet and was now standing on the deck staring out into space.  
  
"Zu are you alright?" Mina asked standing behind the younger woman  
  
"I'll be fine." Zu said turning round and give Mina an obviously fake smile.  
  
"Is it what Jekyll said this morning?"  
  
"Yes." Zu said sadly  
  
"I thought you be pleased that he is retiring. It is obvious that you care deeply for him." Mina said trying to find out what exactly the problem was  
  
"I am pleased for him. Last night after you all left he told me that he loved me and kissed me but now he says he is leaving. How can he love me if he is planning on leaving me?" Zu asked  
  
"Hasn't he asked you to leave with him?" Mina said surprised  
  
"No, that's the problem. If he asked me I probably would." Zu confided  
  
"Henry has felt that he is not worthy of anything for many years now and to have suddenly be handed a cure at the same time that he falls in love is probably more than the man can comprehend at the moment. Give him a few days and he will ask you. Do you have any clothes that you could wear in London incedently?" Mina asked  
  
"Only this type." Zu said gesturing at her trousers and jacket.  
  
"Come with me I'm sure that I have some spare clothes that will fit you."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
On the ice ...  
  
"Are you sure that you are doing the right thing?" Tom asked Henry  
  
"Yes. I need to discover who I am again and I can't do that here." Henry said  
  
"Are you going to take Zu with you?" Nemo asked  
  
"I don't think she'd come with me if I asked. So no, all she ever saw in me was a scientific puzzle and without Hyde I am nothing." Henry said justifying his actions to himself.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Nemo asked  
  
"Nearly. Why? I thought you didn't want her to have anything to do with me."  
  
"I want my daughter to be happy, I think that she'd be happier with you than with me." Nemo said  
  
"If she makes any sign that she'd like to come with me I'll ask her until then I'll leave it." Jekyll said.  
  
"Suit yourself. However if you don't ask you will never know." Nemo said.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Two weeks later . London ...  
  
Henry, Tom, Nemo and Skinner stood in the exit from the Nautilus. The ship was docked at what could be the same place it had been when the league had first started out a year before hand.  
  
"Well goodbye then." Henry said.  
  
"Goodbye mate. Take care of yourself, I'll miss you." Skinner said   
  
"Goodbye Doctor." Nemo said extending his hand for the doctor to shake.  
  
"See ya then. I'll make sure to look you up the next time we're in London." Tom said.  
  
"Goodbye then. Say farewell to Mina and Zu when you find them." Henry said picking up his bag and preparing to leave.  
  
"Trying to sneak off without saying goodbye Henry?" Zu asked from a bit further back  
  
"Zu?" he said pleased that she hadn't stayed away.  
  
"Yes." She walked forward with Mina next to her, both women had the pleasure of seeing the look on the mens faces at Zu's transformation.  
  
"I'm sorry we are a little bit late but we couldn't make up our minds which dress would be the best." MIna said a half smile on her face. Skinner grinned at Mina as did Tom. Nemo and Jekyll had identical looks on their faces. Zu lifted one eyebrow at them in a question.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she inquired  
  
"Where are you going?" Nemo asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I want to see London. I've seen India and the far north and want to see London." Zu said grinning at the doctor as he still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Can I speak to Zu for a minute?" Jekyll asked. Nemo nodded and Jekyll led Zu to one side.  
  
"Is there a problem Henry?" Zu asked innocently  
  
"No. No problem."  
  
"I want to come with you. I'm sorry if you aren't used to women acting this way but I've had rather a strange upbringing. I want to come with you, you obviously weren't going to ask me so I made up my own mind. You don't mind do you?" Zu finnished on a rather uncertain note.  
  
"No. I'm sorry I didn't ask you but I thought your only interest was in me as a scientific oddity."  
  
"I love you Henry Jekyll and only you." Zu said and kissed him in front of the others. Henry couldn't believe that he had heard her say that. Skinner cleared his throat behind them and they broke apart blushing and smiling foolishly.  
  
"I presume that Zu is going with you." Nemo said the hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm going with him father." Zu said.  
  
"Goodluck to you then." Nemo nodded.  
  
Henry and Zu walked off the ship, though they couldn't hold hands as each of them had several bags they were as close as they could get. Henry couldn't stop smiling, he was home and he had Zu with him. As the pair of them vannished into the fog that surrounded London the league went back on board the ship and it slowly returnned to the sea. As Henry hailed a carriage he thought he heard a laugh in the back of his head one that sounded suspiciously like Hyde, he ignored it.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go that's all folks. I should get back to my story writing in a week or so but please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
